A Beautiful Lie
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Based on Manga/Anime- I've always knew this village was never good. A remote town where everyone must have a certain role to play. It's suffocating. I don't like it, but it is my home. This 'peaceful' place would soon come to an end one day. Everyone would open their eyes and see this lie we live in. I never expected that day would come... or that vampires would destroy it...
1. This Place I Call Home

**A/N**: Ello~ I've rewatched and reread Shiki, since it's been so long. Once again, the anime never cease to amaze me. I still love it. So I've decided to write an fanfic of it. The idea been bugging me for a few days since I've finished. This story will be about my OC. This story will follow the manga and anime, but mostly the anime, with of course some of my twist ideas. There might be romance, but I'm not sure... because... it is Shiki, and Romance don't do so well. If you guys want me to do, then I will. Anyways here's the first chapter!

**Rating:** T for now

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Drama, Supernatural, Deaths (It's Shiki after all), Angst, Humor, Swearing, Blood&Gore, Romance(Maybe..), and that's all I can think of..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shiki or it's Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

_-Chapter 1: This Place I Call Home__-_

Sotoba, the name of the village that my so-called older brother decided to call as our new home. It's been almost five months since we moved in this god forsaken town. I don't necessary hate this town like that guy Natsuno,a person from my school around here. I just dislike it. Sotoba is a remote town surrounded by mountains, and fir trees on three sides. The population is very small, consists of about 1,300 people. It's far from civilization so that doesn't help much.

Maybe I'm not use to it yet. Perhaps that's why I dislike this place so much.

My name is Miyako Tokuda, I'm 16 years-old second year senior high student. People close to me, such as a my family, calls me Miya for short. All my life I've lived in the city. I'm the middle child in my family. I have an older brother named, Satoshi. He's 22 years old, and was in his third year in college. He's smart, clever, but not so strong. Sadly all my brother's strength went to that brain of his. Last, but not least, little sister named Shion. She's only 6-years-old. She's sweet, innocent, very naive at times (considering she is young. We have to get after her so many times.), and very adorable where it's hard to punish her. These are my siblings.

Where are my parents?

About two years ago, my parents died in a plane crash. They work for some business company so they were hardly around. When I was child it was hard, but overtime I got use to the absence of my parents. Soon I had to let go of my childhood and grow up. Since my parents are always away on their trips, I was the main one in the house taking care of everything, especially Shion. My brother was in college, so he couldn't help. In a way, I was a like parent. Well... I didn't feel like one after the accident... Their deaths hit us so hard, that we didn't know what to do anymore. Satoshi had to leave college to take care of us. We had almost no living relatives, besides our grandfather, but... our father never liked him. Satoshi is the one who raises us now.

It was hard to see my brother let go of his dreams, and education to take care of us. I've known he always wanted to be an astronaut. He was so fascinated by the stars. To give up his childhood dream... it can't be easy. I told Satoshi that I could still run the house, and he can still go to college, but of course he disagree with what I've said. He didn't want me to give up my childhood so easily. Neverthless, I still help out. I've work small errand jobs to earn money. I do most of the cooking. Despite all of our suffering... we had to move on.

I've always told myself, that one day I would explore the world. I want to see what's on the other side of this planet. In a way, I wanted to become an adventurer. I don't know why I felt like that. Maybe, I only felt this way because I was too use to this boring life. The city wasn't that much boring, it's more fun than Sotoba I'll tell you that much. It had opportunities, and showed me some small aspect of the world. Strangely, my dream is almost similar to my brother. He wants to know beyond the solar system while I want to know what's beyond the world.

Sadly, that dream end once we moved here, Sotoba. My brother felt that city life wasn't working for us. He felt as if we're crowded and needed to be away from this. In truth, I think he did this so we can get away from the memories of our late parents. It was hard on all of us, but Shion is the one who suffers the most. She was only 4 years old and she already lost her parents. I couldn't imagine what feels like for her... and my brother... He had to become a parent to us, something he was not accustom to. He only known how to be a brother, but a parent... life is truly cruel.

This town seem okay at first. I thought it would have been a little adventurous since it's a remote place away from people. Sadly, it is not. My brother likes it, because he said it's peaceful, and such. I don't think so. Well yes, it is peaceful... but this small village is awful. The people here expect you to have a role here. Once you do, you're stuck with it, because they depend you on it. I've always explore the forests around here, to kill the boring aura of this place. When I do, everyone and I mean everyone thinks it's weird. That I shouldn't do that. From my observations I can tell. The villagers also watch your ever move,and frankly I also don't like being put in the spotlight. It's horrible that this village is so small that even a simplest action can be spread across town. Not only that, when something happens they gossip about it. What irritates me that no one does anything about it. It's like they have to wait until it becomes a big deal like it has to be public first.

I don't like it... but it is my home now. If Shion and Satoshi okay with it... then I guess I am okay with it. When I graduate, I'm definitely leaving this place. It's suffocating me. I don't like how it is so... peaceful like everyone here expects things will be good. They're okay with everything. Watch one day something is going to happen, and when it does... they'll open their eyes. When they do... they'll realize that this so called peaceful village they have... is nothing but a lie.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter is short, but it'll be longer in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Beginning of It All

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated! It all help supports the story!**


	2. The Beginning of It All

**A/N:** Thanks for favs, and alerts. To the guest review. I personally think Shiki is one of the best vampire stories I ever come across from. Do not get me wrong, I love Diabolik Lovers and such, but... overtime vampire romance is becoming overrated where people no longer think vampires are scary. They see them as just plain... sexy. It gets... annoying. It makes me wonder like is that all people see is just monster romance? Like zombies, werewolves, etc. They forget the horror and suspense!

Shiki on the other hand. It shows that vampires are deadly creatures not love is hard for them. It's all about survival, and such. It's kill or to be kill. Vampires struggle to live their lives, and they must let go of their human ones in order to survive. This isn't some romance. It's about survival of the fittest. Love ones are your weakness and food. This is what I truly like. It's been so long since vampire stories are like this. They are forgotten and only remember as romance stuff that people forget vampires are monsters. I do love vampire romance, I admit that, but I love horror vampire more than anything:) I'm sorry you don't like it, but I do love it. I love Shiki, and I find a beautiful masterpiece that is too underrated sadly.

Anyways onto the chapter^^

**Rating:** T for now

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Drama, Supernatural, Deaths (It's Shiki after all), Angst, Humor, Swearing, Blood&Gore, Romance(Maybe..), and that's all I can think of..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shiki or it's Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

_-Chapter 2: The Beginning of It All__-_

**August 8th, Monday**

_Sotoba isn't the only village. There are 3 small villages nearby around Sotoba; Yamairi, Tomobiki, and Mizobe. Almost making it look like a small city. Sotoba is the central village, while the 3 small ones around it complete it. They're all the same like Sotoba-_

"Miya, put your diary away and eat your food. You're going to be late for school."

I roll my eyes, and close my journal as I pick up my spoon to begin eating my usual breakfast; oatmeal. My brother, Satoshi Tokuda 22-years-old, shook his head, and ran his hand through his silver hair irritably. Obviously he is annoyed that I didn't put my journal away since it is still at our table in the kitchen.

I didn't care if I was late for school. It was summer school anyways. Besides, I can easily catch up since the education here isn't as great as the city was. The only reason why I'm taking summer school so I can hurry up and graduate early. So I get out of this place.

"It's a little too early to start writing down your _adventures_." He said as he sat down across from me. His emerald eyes is focus on his food, well _eye,_ since most of his hair is covering his right one making some people think he's blind in that eye. Even from afar he still is taller me, considering he's 6'0 and I'm 5'7.

"Well there's no _adventures_ here, anyways."

"Why you're writing then?"

"To warn people of this boring hell-"

"Swear!" My little sister, Shion who is recently turn 6-years-old, chimed in. Her tiny index finger pointing at me as her icey blue eyes that match my own are frowning at me.

I laugh softly and ruffle her short silver hair making it messy and tangling, while the blue ribbon behind her hair is slightly loose now due to my action. "Sorry, Shion." I said. She smile, and went back to eating her cereal.

Satoshi and Shion both inherited my mother's hair color. While I inherited my father's color, black. My hair isn't short as Shion and Satoshi. It's medium long, and I prefer it in a ponytail. My hair's parted to the right side of my face, but it doesn't cover my whole right eye like Satoshi does. Shion is the exact replica of our mother. She inherited both her hair and eye color, not to mention she almost looks exactly like her. Though her personality is more like our father's so she's not fully like our mother. Satoshi inherited her hair color and personality. Me,well I just got her eyes and very much of my mother's personality. I was told I was the exact in between both of my parents. Satoshi acts more like my mom and Shion acts more like my father. I'm the perfect in between, which is strange since I'm the middle child.

"Anyways, you already know my answer, Satoshi."

My brother shook his head with a sigh. "Already five months, and you still hate this place... Typical."

"Yeah who wouldn't." I mutter, eating the rest of my oatmeal. "I'm done. I'll see you two when I get back home."

I grab my journal, and stuff in my schoolbag. I walk towards the door.

"Bye, big sister!"

"Stubborn brat..."

"Big brother!"

I laugh as I exit the house and head down the road towards my school. My brother works part-time at the hospital as the janitor. It's not really a good job, but for some reason he likes it. I guess because it's a great place to look at the stars, and he can work at the night on the plus. Well at least it pays for the food and such, even though we have our parents' savings, but Satoshi wants to save that for our colleges. Shion goes to kindergarten, and it's up to Satoshi or me to come pick her up. Usually some of the teachers would drive her home with some of the children whose parents can't make it.

Surprisingly, a few days ago three people were found dead. I don't really care about that sort of thing, but this incident is strange... I was told a old woman was the last to died, but she was with her husband's dead body when he died. Also the other person died near them leaving where they live vacant. I don't know... It seems strange to me...

I can't help wonder if it's because of the new family that moved in that new western-style mansion on the hill. People of the village gossip about the new family of course. I know something is off considering there's a fog around the mansion (Don't no one notice?), and it was too quiet... Great now I'm sounding like the villagers. Stupid rubs off.

Life in this village isn't necessary like hell. There are some good things, like some of the people I find interesting enough to consider them as friends. Tohru Mutou, a school friend of mine who is very annoying when I first met him. He's in 12th grade. I didn't know the deal about him who was constantly pestering me. I was told I wasn't the only since he did the same to a classmate of mine, Natsuno Yuuki. However, Tohru is a nice guy... too nice, and care-free. It was annoying, but after awhile I guess I got use to his idiot behavior. He's isn't the only friend I have here, there's Natsuno... then again... Natsuno and I aren't really friends, well sort of. We talk, but we don't hang out as much as I do with Tohru or Megumi.

Megumi Shimizu, like Tohru she was very annoying in the beginning, but after awhile I got use to. However, Natsuno didn't considering he's still annoyed with her constantly stalking him. It's not the poor girl's fault she's in love with him. Anyways, Megumi is one of the people I can call friends here. Just like me, she wants to leave this place. She wants to go to the city and be recognize, to be some model. She is a little annoying when she constantly ask me about my time in the city, but it can't be help since she has never been to city. I'm surprise there are some people here that dislike this village also. I thought I was the only one.

Though there's one person here who caught my interest... Seishin Murio. A junior monk at temple here... also an author. I've read few of his books, but there was an essay he publish to magazine that caught my interest. He said this village is surrounded by death, since it is a remote village. Also there are a lot of trees around it, and when someone dies they use to the tree as a tombstone. He's also one of the ones such as myself that can see this village a horrible place to be in.

"Maybe I should go visit him one of these days..." I said to myself as I look up to see Megumi looking down at a postcard in her hands, then back the mailbox in front of her. I watch her quietly as she was debating whether to put it in or not. I shook my head, because I knew the postcard is meant to. "Oi! Megumi!"

Megumi quickly hid the postcard in her bag. "Miyako! Don't scare me like that!"

I point at her bag. "So. When are you going to give that post card to Yuuki?" I said with a smirk.

Her face turn bright red, and she frown at me. "W-Whenever! And how did you know!"

I laugh at her. "I just know. C'mon, let's go to school. Otherwise, you'll miss your chance to give it to him." I said with a smile.

Megumi and I start walking to school. I'm not the only friend Megumi is friends with. She's friends with that 9th grader, Kaori Tanaka. Kaori is alright, but at times she can be annoying. It's kind of cold that Megumi ignores her at times, and treats her coldly. I mean I admit I'm annoyed of some of my friends at times, but I at least treat them with respect. Of course Megumi is like this, so it can't be help.

"You know, you should treat Kaori nicer." I said as we continue to walk down the road to the bus stop. It's the only way we could get a ride to our school. "She is your childhood friend after all."

Megumi shook her head. "She's just like the other villagers."

"...so did you hear about this morning?"

"About what?"

"The junior monk found three dead bodies."

"Miyako! Don't tell me you're starting to become those goss-"

"Oh shut up! I'm just starting a conversation, and besides you know I'm not like that." I said harshly as Megumi look apologetic for what she said. "Besides... it's strange... I don't care about deaths, because well... people die... but... Apparently the last person to die was an old woman and she was found with her dead husband body. His body was already gone... but..."

"You think it's strange?"

"Yeah, like why would someone stay with a dead love one for days until they die. It's weird. I don't know, maybe she did that to spice things up in this village." I said.

Megumi laugh. "You honestly think that? I admit it is weird... but maybe you are right. Maybe she did do that, because this village is boring. Honestly, it's annoying how the village is mostly of old people and tradition."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hey... Look who it is." I point over at Natsuno Yuuki, a fellow classmate of ours. He is standing by the bus stop. I nudge her side. "Go on. on. You know you wanna."

"S-Shut up..." She said with a blush. She walk over towards him as I watch her. She pull the postcard out, and debate if she should give it to him or not.

Megumi isn't a indecisive person. It just how Natsuno treats her. He ignores her, and all her advances on him. I admit it is a little obsessive, but hey... the girl is in love. Not to mention the guy doesn't acknowledge her. Sadly I want to tell her she has no chance with him whatsoever, but what kind of a friend I'll be if I told her that. So I just support her. That guy needs to be nicer otherwise it'll come back and bite him.

Sadly, Natsuno talks to me. Megumi asks me why, but I tell her I don't know. I know she's upset that he ignores her, and asks me to get him to talk to her. Believe me, I tried, but that guy is stubborn.

"Good morning Yuuki, feeling homesick? Staring off into the city again?"

Natsuno didn't answer her, it's expected of him to be silent.

"I guess you're still ignoring me. Who could blame you. I mean why would you talk to someone you hate." Megumi said. I don't think he hates you, annoyed, but not hate. Megumi look over at Natsuno, he still didn't answer her. She continues on. "So no sign of the bus yet?... I can't wait to leave this village."

That seem to caught his attention. Natsuno turn around only to be looking directly at Megumi's gaze. She smile, as I laugh silently when Natsuno finally acknowledge her. He quickly turn around. I walk over to them as Megumi continue to smile.

"It's about time, Natsuno. I was wondering when you're going to break the ice." I said.

"Don't call me by my first name, Tokuba." He said. I knew Natsuno don't like be calling by first name. It's obvious that he hates the villages like me, but unlike me, he has no reasons to make friends. What a poor sport."

"Tokuba? Harsh Natsuno, right Megumi?" I said as I pat her back. She blush and didn't know what to say.

"I said quick calling me by my first name." He said as he turn around and frown at me.

I poke his chest with a smile. "Why? You let Tohru so why can't I? Nat-su-no."

"You annoying-" I pull his ear down. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Didn't your parents teach to you respect girls. Otherwise you'll be single for the rest of your life." I said as I walk over and grab Megumi hand. The bus pull up by the bus sign. "C'mon Megumi, let's leave this woman beater alone."

"Woman beater?! I didn't even hit you!"

I pull Megumi on the bus and we took our seats. "You shouldn't be mean to Yuuki like that." Megumi said.

"Well he deserves it for ignoring you." I said. This isn't the first time that I did that to him, nor would be my last.

Once the bus start rolling, every few minutes Natsuno was sending glares at me, and once in awhile I'll stick my tongue at him. We don't hate each other. I know he finds me annoying as much as I do to him. I just can't help, but mean to him since he always constantly cold. He don't seem to mind anymore. He got use to my behavior once in awhile we'll argue and bicker like old people. It's a thing we had. Tohru said it's a friendship, but Natsuno quickly denied it. The guy don't want to admit I'm his friend. If I wasn't he wouldn't be talking to me...

* * *

**August 11th, Thursday**

I flip the page in my book, and continue to read. Yesterday, the family of the mansion finally moved in. The people kept going on and on about them on how it's strange they moved in at night. I admit it's strange, but god... they better not scare these people away with all this constant rumors, and attention. Then again... not that I care. Once I graduate, I'm leaving this village, whether they like it or not.

The villagers find it weird that I constantly stay inside my house. I do, because there is nothing to do in this village. Once in awhile I go off and explores the woods, but it's not always fun since it's always the same.

_*knock**knock*_

"Miya?"

It's Satoshi.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out, I need you to watch Shion." He said as I hear his footsteps walk away from my door.

I hop off my bed, and walk over to the door. I open it and lean out to see him walking down the hall with a flashlight. Satoshi is no longer in his work uniform, but wearing a sweater and pants like he's going outside for a bit. "Where you going?" I ask, sounding a bit curious. Satoshi usually don't leave at this time of night. It's only midnight.

Satoshi stop walking. "...Megumi is missing." He said. "She's been gone all day. I'm joining the search party to go look for her."

"I'm coming to-"

"No, you stay here." Satoshi said as he turn around and frown at me.

I frown back at him. "She's my friend-"

"I know that. Besides that, you're only a child. Let the adults do this." Satoshi said as he turn around and head for the door. With that he left.

I quickly punch the wall to the side in anger. I hate this. I hate how he treats me as a child here. Yeah, in Sotoba only the adults do the work. Children are children, they mustn't interfere. Total bullshit if you ask me. This isn't the first time Satoshi did this to me.

My blue eyes narrow as I mutter under my breath in anger. "I hate this village..."

"Big sister?"

I turn around to see Shion in her nightgown. Her silver hair messy, and wild as if she just now woke up. Shion rub her eyes as she held her white rabbit that was a gift from our late parents. All the anger I had moments ago disappear. I smile and kneel down to her level. "Shion, it's late you should already be in bed."

"Where's big brother?"

"He's... still at work. Don't worry, he'll be back in the morning. C'mon let's get you back to bed." I pick her up and carry her back in her room. After I tuck her in, I stayed in her room, sitting in a chair by the window. I was looking outside. I could be studying, but my mind is too focus on Megumi. Why did she suddenly go missing? It's unlike her to do this, without telling me. She couldn't have just now decided to run away unless... I sigh as rub my forehead. "Don't tell me she went off to go see that family..."

I don't understand her fascination with that family. Maybe she only likes them because they're outsiders like Natsuno and me. That must be the reason. As I recall my first time meeting her, she wouldn't shut up with all her constant questions and stalking. She did the same to Natsuno, but he ignored her while I did not.

I laugh at the memory. It is so like her. To want to know about the outside world. One day you'll see it, Megumi.

I close my eyes and slowly fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

**August 13th, Saturday.**

It's now been two days since that incident. They've found Megumi, she was lying on the ground in the woods unconscious. She's been in her house since. I've tried to go see her on Friday, but her parents made sure she had no visitors. She needed rest, and she was seeing the village's doctor, Toshio Ozaki. Her parents say she's okay, but I can't help shake off that uneasy feeling in my gut.

Her parents are finally allowing visitors tonight. I want to go, truly I do, but... a small part of me shouldn't. It was hard to keep myself occupy, because of all the constant need to see her. I can't help, but feel like this incident was... strange in a way... Megumi disappear, and later is found unconscious. I don't know... it seems strange to me.

God, I sound like a mother who needs to see her child. I shouldn't worry myself over Megumi so much. She's a big girl. Besides, I shouldn't get too close to any of them here... It'll make it harder for me to leave. We're just friends, not best friends, or close friends... just simple friends.

"Yo, Miyako?"

I snap out of my thoughts as Tohru wave his hand in front of my face. His brown eyes are staring into mine. I couldn't help,but blush at how close he is and push him away from me. "Too close idiot!" I said harshly. Tohru laugh at me as he sat up on the floor and rub the back of his head.

"Sorry, you were spacing out there for awhile."

"That because she's getting it from Shimizu." Natsuno said as he flip a page in his book.

We're sitting in Tohru's room. Today, I decided... well Tohru decided to have us hang out with him, because he thinks we're worried about Megumi. I am. I admit that, but Natsuno...

I frown over at Natsuno. "Oh shut up, Natsuno! You can at least show a little emotion, you damn robot!" I said as I kick his side and kick him off Tohru's bed.

"Ow! What the hell did I do!"

"You're damn stupid if you don't know." I said as I went back to my book. "You shouldn't be so heartless, Natsuno."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be so abusive. And stop calling me by my first name." He hiss as he rub his side.

I smirk and held the book closer to my face. My eyes give off a devilish glint to him. "Aren't we friends? Nat-su-no." I said in a teasing voice. I don't know why, but I like to annoyed this guy.

Natsuno glare at me. "Damn brat." He got up about to walk towards me until Tohru jump between us before another one of our 'friendly' brawls happen.

Tohru laugh and wave his hands back and forth. "Now, now no fighting. You might break one of my games again, you two. Besides, Natsuno you shouldn't hit girls."

"You know she's not exactly a girl-UCK!" Natsuno head flew back after my book hit his face.

"I am a girl, you idiot!"

"Why you little-"

Tohru laugh to ease the rising tension. "You know, fighting and teasing usually means you have a crush on someone." He stated as Natsuno and I both stare at him as if he was insane. "It makes sense why you two do it, so why not admit-"

"I don't like her in that way!"

"I don't like him in that way!"

Tohru laugh again. "Denial, Natsuno and Miyako." He said as Natsuno hit him on the head.

"Don't call me by my first name and don't say such stupid things." Natsuno said, he grab his book and walk over towards the door. "I'm heading home now. See you!"

"Natsuno!" Tohru sigh when Natsuno already headed out the door.

I grab my book I just threw at Natsuno moments ago. "That guy needs to open up once in awhile." I said as I went back to studying.

"Yeah... You know he was blushing when he just now left."

"Huh?"

"Natsuno." Tohru said as his lips curl up into a mischievous smirk. "I know you two have a thing for each other."

"WHAT! Are you crazy!" I cuff Tohru on the back of his head and frown at him. Even though my cheeks are burning with embarrassment. "There's no way in hell I like that guy or that even likes me."

Tohru laugh and rub the back of his head. "Well if you say so... So?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like someone?"

"What?"

"You got to like someone here. Even a small crush counts." Tohru said.

Do I like someone?

"Hmm... Do you like someone?" I said, changing the subject.

Tohru laugh. "Yeah, I like someone, well, more like two people actually." Tohru said as he laugh.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Two people? What? Can't choose?"

"Something like that..." He said with a smile. He look up at me. "So who do you like?"

I don't know why, but the way he ask me that question. It was if he wanted to know who I like. Like he was serious, even though I could tell he trying to not look serious, but the tone of his voice gives it off.

I sigh, and close my book. "I don't know. Honestly I do not know. One thing is for sure that I do not like Natsuno in that way, Tohru." I said with a glare at him. Tohru just laugh, and agreed. "Besides, I have no interest in dating. I'm going to be leaving soon."

After I said that, Tohru had a sad expression on his face. As if he was hoping for a different answer. His face soon change once I decided to play one of his games with him to change the mood. Sometimes I often wonder why I even bother hanging with them. I know they're my friends, but I'm not going to see them again. Once I leave. So I shouldn't bother continuing to pursue friendships, but then again... I'm not leaving today... and it's rather lonely to not have any friends... I wonder if Natsuno feels the same way.

I didn't see Megumi that night. I couldn't, it was long past midnight after I left Tohru's place. Luckily I was told by Kaori she was doing fine. She was just tired and needed rest. Perhaps Monday I should go see her. Give her some of the school work she will miss.

* * *

**August 15th, Monday**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Miyako. It's been awhile since I've been in your home." Kaori said cheerfully as she continue to help me move some of the boxes from old place to the storage room.

"Yeah, well I needed help to move these."

"...So you only invited me over to help you move this?"

I started to laugh as I hit behind Kaori's back. "I was kidding, Kaori. I only invited you over here, because it's been awhile since we last hung out like this." I said. Kaori may be annoying at times, but she has her moments. She's just like Megumi and the others, I consider them as friends.

Kaori push set down the boxes. "Okay, but why are we doing this?"

"My brother is out doing an errand. Before you came over, he ask me to do this for him." I said as I set down the last box. I wipe the sweat off my forehead, brushing few strands of my black hair. "That's the last of them."

"You sure have a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, our old house was much bigger than this place." I said as we walk out of the storage. I lock the door, and we walk back to my house. It was only a few feet away. Natsuno lives a few houses down from me. "Satoshi didn't like our old house. He always got lost, then again he wasn't home much, so yeah."

"How old is Satoshi?"

I stop and look at Kaori. "22. Why? Do you like him?"

"W-What?! No-no-no it isn't like that!" Kaori said, waving her hands in front of me. I just smirk at her respond. Kaori's face redden. "I'm serious!"

It isn't a surprise. Most girls like my brother, because they find him dreamy. He's smart, funny, and cool. Or he looks hot. Sadly for them, my brother has no interest in dating, but yet he can't seem to express it. He only leads them on with his charms and smile. If only they know how he truly is.

"Uh-huh." We enter in the house, and walk over towards the living room. I smile as I walk over to the couch to see Shion and friend of hers from school, Chika Murasko, playing dolls in the living room. Chika is a classmate of mine, Masao Murasako, niece. She's a sweet girl. Her old brother, Hiromi is the same as well. "Chika, your mother is going to be here soon."

Shion's face drop at this. Her blue eyes lower as her lip turn to a pout. "What? Can't Chika stay a little longer, big sister?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you know you have to go see Dr. Ozaki today. Besides." I frown as I cross my arms. "You're suppose to have a cold, are you not? You're lucky Satoshi let you have a friend over."

"I'm not sick! I don't wanna go to the doctor!" Shion grab Chika's hand. "I'm better, right Chika?" Chika nod, her brown eyes look away to avoid my gaze. "See?"

It was hard to say no to cute little girls. I mean look at them. Chika has her hair in a side ponytail, and she's wearing adorable outfit. So it adds more to her cuteness. Shion has her silver hair in two small pigtails, and she'swearing a blue sundress. Not too mention they're young so doubles the amount. No, I can't be like Satoshi.

"Shion-"

The door to our house open, in comes in is Satoshi. "Hello, Mr. Tokuba." Kaori said with a smile.

"Hi big brother!" Shion said happily.

Satoshi on the other hand did not look happy. In fact he look troubled by something. Did he get fired? "Hey... Shion, can you take Chika to your room to play. I need to talk to Miya, and Kaori." He said. Shion merely nod as she and Chika left the room. She always listen to Satoshi, but me. Then again, Shion always adores Satoshi than me. Satoshi walk over to a chair and sat down. He took a deep breath and close his eyes as if he was trying to gather himself.

"What's wrong, Satoshi?" I ask.

"Kaori."

Kaori nearly jump up from her seat at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"Did your mother or anyone called for you here?" Satoshi ask.

Kaori shook her head. "No... why?"

"I see... Miyako? Same goes to you as well?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah... why? What's going on?" Satoshi didn't answer, he run his hand through his hair. I knew what that gesture meant. Satoshi only does that if he was irritated or bother by something. He didn't look irritated so it could only mean he has something on his mind. "What is it?"

"Megumi is dead."

"What?"

Satoshi sat up and rub the bridge of his nose. "Her father found her dead this morning."

"That's... no... I just saw her." Kaori said.

I didn't saw anything. I couldn't say anything. What was I suppose to say? I didn't even know what to say. My mind just went blank when those words flew out of his mouth, but then it begin to process as my emotions came. Was it sadness? A little. No...

This wasn't sadness I was feeling. It was as if I already knew. Like I just felt it coming. Three people died then week later Megumi goes missing and is found. Now she's dead. It doesn't make sense. Even if it was a single moment. I felt as if I knew this was going happen. I didn't want to believe, no, I chose not believe it. It was on my mind, but I push it away, and told myself she was going to be okay. This was Sotoba after all.

The more I think about it, the more the feeling of uneasiness grew. I knew from this very day, things will be different. Whether it was good or bad, it doesn't matter.

"Megumi is dead..."

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Now the fun times are over...

There will be some flashbacks here and there. Not too much. I'm also debating to give a love interest to Miyako. As you just now read there are some hints of it. Though no hints of return feelings. Hmm I'll think about it.

My story won't entirely follow the Anime and Manga. Miyako or even her siblings will meet some of the other villagers, some that even died and didn't come back as a Shiki. I'm wanting her and siblings to meet Kanami Yano, Motoko Maeda, Chizuko Murosako, Midori Kunihiro, Hiromi Murosako, and Nao. I don't know. I kind of like those characters, even though some of them didn't have that much appearances^^

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated! It all help supports the story!**


End file.
